the ninja
by kunoichi of death sakura
Summary: Sakura has a secret that no one in school knows about. The news talks about the mystery's ninja roaming the night but to be none other then the pink haired girl her self but that's not the big secret that she's hiding….
1. Chapter 1

THE NINJA

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto now matter I wish I do :'(**

**An:**

**Ok so this is another story were again sakura is badass and she has a secret that no one in school knows about. the news talks about the mystery's ninja roaming the night but to be none other then the pink haired girl her self but that's not the big secret that she's hiding…. **

**Chapter 1**

"Put the money in the bag" a man pointing a gun at a woman with long blond hair up in a high pony tail with a piece of hair hanging over her right eye. She was trembling with fear "I SAID PUT THE MONEY IN THE GOD DAMM BAG" the man yelled "rrrrr"the sound of a chair was heard they both turned to look were the noise came from only to find I figure in a long black trench coat opened so you could see its large breast and with what looked to be black lased combat boots "what the fuck when im done with her I mite have some fun with you hold tight will ya cutie" then he pointed his gun back at the blond girl " say goodnight" but before he could pull the trigger his head was cut clean off his body "never turn your back on the enemy" she said as she cleaned her sword of his blood she looked up her coat had a hood on it so you could not see the women's face she looked at the blonds name tag it red ' INO' she laughed then started to walk out but stopped "w-who are you" ino asked still scared the women turned her head "im the ninja" she said as she ran outside the shop and jumped onto her crimson red motor bike it had light pink cherry blossoms on it with lightning going threw them. There was a flash of pink and she was gone.

**ON TOP OF THE ROOF**

"her skills are very good sooner or later the rest of her power will come in and she will be more powerful then him" the figure pulled up his glasses and pushed back some of his silver hair and chuckled darkly to himself "HE will be very pleased" with that said the silver haired man disappeared from the roof and went back to his master.

**TOP SECRET ANBU BLACK OPPS HEADQURTERS **

Big metal doors swung open "I see your mission was a success" a blond women with two low pig tails asked the women from early she removed her hood to show that the women was just a pinked haired girl just at the age of 17 " you know you giving this mission was like in insult it was just to easy" the pink let said "sakura I would never do that to you and besides we haven't been able to find this man for 5 weeks now even are bust anbu couldn't fined him" she replied sakura laughed "ok tsunada I was just kidding anyways gotta go its 1 in the morning and I have school in a few hours"sakura said "fine go" tsunada said then sakura ran out back to her motor biker hopped on and rode home to get ready for school.

**An :so what did you think don't worry it'll get better and next chapter sasuke will come in and that bitch Karin ughhh I hate her she's such a whore any ways review please and I will give you cookies XD**


	2. Chapter 2

THE Ninja

**Disclaimer: and today I still don't own I don't own Naruto now matter I wish I do :'(**

**An: ok so im working on another story called sakura's turn I mean I've finished it ive actually been done with it for a month now I just haven't felt like typing it up but I promise to do so. I would like to thank ****Alice-hime of the moon****for your review I was happy to see someone liked my story so this is for you I hope you like it XD**

**Chapter 2**

**In sakura's dream **

Sakura stared at a 2 year old self of her "what's going on" she said out loud her younger self was sitting under a cherry blossom tree playing with a little purple snake "hehe stop it ryu that tickles" she laughed as the little snake licked her. Ryu stopped suddenly little sakura stopped laughing "ryu what's wrong" she asked it then ryu started to wiggle around in her hand her and ryu made up a way to talk when something was wrong she stood up her yellow sun dress flapping in the wind "mommy" she whispered then took off. When arriving to the little cottage she slowed her pace older sakura still watching gasped "I know this place" she said then she thought for a minuet and shook her head "NO NO NO DON'T GO IN THERE!" sakura screamed but it was too late little sakura already opened the door there was a high pitched scream and a dark chuckle "NOOOO"

**Out of dream **

"NOOOOOOOO" sakura screamed she jumped out of bed she was gasping for air she put a hand to her fore head and saw she was sweating "fuck it was that same dream the one were….." she stopped the memory was to painful to think about she looked at her clock "7:20" it read "shit im going to be late for school" she ran to her bathroom and took a quick shower she walked out in her bra and underwear she went to her closet and grabbed some cloths she put on a red mini skirt with a white button up blouse with a red tie that was not tight but lose around her neck she put on a black blazer with white cuff lings on her wrist then she put on her knee high combat boots and last she strapped on her black belt around her waist it had a shinny skull on it. Lastly to top off every thing she brushed her hair so she had bangs covering her eyes and tied her waist length pink hair in a high pony tail. When she was done she grabbed her bag and a key then walked in to her kitchen to grab an apple she sighed living alone was pretty boring. She then walked out her little apartment and hopped onto her motorcycle and drove off to school.

**At school**

Sakura pulled into school but before she could pull into her parking spot another motorcycle that was a dark sapphire with light blue lightning going all-around it pulled into her spot. The driver hopped off and took off his helmet to reveal raven locks up in the back it looked like a ducks looked at her "sorry dude was this your spot" he asked sakura just slowly nodded "oh well im new here names sasuke"he said as he put out his hand for her to take but she just stared at it "mmm I see nice bike you got but its kinda gay for a dude to have cherry blossoms on it "he said more like stated sakura got off her bike and got in his face with her helmet still on "wow dude I don't roll like that"sasuke said then at that moment sakura pulled her fist back and punched him right in the face. Sasuke flew back a couple of feet sakura took off her helmet and walked over to him and picked him up bye his collar so that there faces were inches apart "don't EVER talk about my bike if you do I **WILL KILL YOU** got it?" she asked sasuke nodded his head fast sakura smirked "good" she then dropped him back on the ground and walked into the high school.

**Sasuke p.o.v **

'holy shit she's hot" sasuke thought to himself just then a boy with orange spiky hair walked over to him "hey dude are you ok" the boy asked putting his hand down for sasuke to grab. He took the boys hand and got up "hn" was his only response "you knew here cause ive never seen you before" the boy asked sasuke nodded "well my names Naruto uzimaki (**I don't know if that's right?**) What's yours" Naruto asked "sasuke uchiha who was that" he asked "oh that was sakura Chan don't worry about her just don't ever talk about her bike or she'll kill you like no joke" Naruto said sasuke chuckled "yeah I had to find that out the hard way" he said Naruto didn't understand but just forgot about it "so come one I'll take you to the front office sasuke teme" Naruto said with a huge smile on his face 'I guess it wouldn't hurt since I have no clue were the hell to go' sasuke though to himself as him and Naruto walked into the building.

**1****st**** Pd math **

**Teacher: kakashi **

"Ok class open your text books and go to page 386 do problems 1-27" kakashi told the class groans and moans were heard all around. Sakura was seated in the first row middle next to the window she stared out and watched the birds fly around the class room door was opened she turned her attention to it. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was "class I would like to introduce you to are new student mister sasuke uchiha" kakashi told the class "hn" was the uchiha's only response "ok then sasuke why don't you take a seat next to sakura over there"kakashi said sakura stood up "im not sitting next to chicken ass sansei" she said with a loud tone "and why is that miss horano" he asked puzzled that son of a bitch made fun of my bike" she yelled there were gasp all-around "im surprised your still alive" a kid with upside down triangles on each of his checks said sakura snapped her head his way "can it kiba" sakura snarled at the dog boy "sansei sasuke kun can sit next to me" a girl with flaming red hair and glasses said "please who would want to sit next to you Karin you'd probably just try and rape him like you do with every boy in this school"sakura snapped at her the whole call filled with laughter "shut up forehead or I'll" she stopped "you'll do what hit me I dare you" sakura said there were 'owwwwwwws' heard Karin sat back in her seat "that's what I thought"sakura said with a smirk on her face "**RING RING RING**" the bell rung everyone ran out before kakashi could even think about giving them home just looked at sasuke and he looked back "ugh"she said then stomped off sasuke just smirked

**Lunch time**

Sakura was sitting at her table with her crew which was neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Sai. Sakura looked around someone was missing. "sai were the hell is that baka naruto at?" she asked the pale black haired boy "I don't know ugly?" sai replied "SAKURA-CHAN!" a boisterous voice yelled acrosse the caffateria sakura looked up "what the hell naruto"sakura said but she looked behind naruto "what the hell are you doing here uchiha naruto explain your self NOW!" she yelled everyone in the luch room froze 'someones gonna die'they all thought to them selfs with fear naruto scrached the back of his head "haha you see I was wondering if teme her could join us for lunch"he said with a big grin sakura glared from naruto to sasuke then to her crew the all nodded "fine but just because you sit at our table uchiha does not mean were friends everybody here had to gain my respect lets see if you can" sakura said coldly sasuke nodded slowly and sat down with naruto "sakura 12:00"neji said sakura looked up "well if it isnt billdboredbrow" ino said her crew behind her laughed karin was standing right next to her "what the fuck do you want pig"sakura growled "we wanted to know if sasuke kun would like to sit with us instead of you frecks" karin said while pushing up her glasses sakura looked at sasuke "well uchiha its your choise"she said sasuke thought for a while then stood up "look as much as sicking as that sounds I think I'll pass but thanks for the offer try again when pigs can fly" he said everybody in the lunchroom laughed besides sakura who just smirked the girls just stood there with shocked faces " this is the part were you get the hell away from my table" sakura said they stromed off "nice one teme"naruto said while patting him on the back the bell rang everyone said there goodbyes and left for their next period.

**Last period **

**Subject: shinobi world history**

**Teacher: ****Iruka Umino**

"Today we will be learning about the different types of shinobi and powerful clans that may still be alive today" iruka said while walking around the class "who can tell me what the lowest rank is as a shinobi" seven hands went up "naruto" he picked "umm wouldn't that be genin"he asked "yes a genin see they are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labour, or, rarely, on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work that have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved. When Konohagakure was short-handed in upper-level ninja because of the attack by Otogakure and Sunagakure, the village had to occasionally send genin on higher-ranked missions." He said "now who can tell me wat the next level is?" neji answered this time "yes neji" "they are Chūnin if im not mistaken sensai" he replied** "**yes see Chūninare ninja who are qualified to watch over and guide other ninja. Chūnin have reached a level of maturity that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. This is because the genin who don't have the skills to become chūnin are weeded out in testing." He walked around and pointed to the black bored that showed a triangle with genin on the bottom "next"he said sasuke raised his hand "yes mister uchiha I would like to see how much you know?" iruka said " well next should be Jōnin" he said "yes now what do you know about them"iruka asked "well _Jōnin_; Literally meaning "High Ninja", Meaning (_Viz_) "Elite Ninja" are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-Rank missions, and experienced jōnin may even be sent on S-rank missions which are considered to be the greatest difficulty. It is not unusual for jōnin to go on missions alone. Jōnin are generally able to use at least two types of elemental chakra, some genjutsu, and above-average taijutsu skills I think" sasuke finished everybody had a shocked look "uchiha how do you know so much about this"sakura asked "well my brother taught me when I was little"he replied sakura just looked at him "hn"she said back "well that was very good now Although the higher-ranking members of the regular forces often perform missions alone, most are done in teams. The most basic team is the one a genin is placed in after graduation. This so-called three-man cell consists of three genin under the guidance of a jōnin. These teams are meant to give the new shinobi practical skills, while already being a productive member of the organisation. Usually, strong bonds are cultivated between the members of such a team, lasting their entire lives. Because of these bonds and the fact that working with one's long-time team-mates is usually more efficient, these teams often last even after all members have been promoted to chūnin or higher. Now the last on are list of shinobi ranks is a group of ninjas that are very powerful and well hiden a group that no ones seen before they master in the art of silent killing when the kill there target they show no mercy and no emotion these shinobis are called" " there called ANBU Black Ops meaning "Dark Side", short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai meaning "Special Assassination and Tactical Squad", take orders directly from the Kage, performing special high-level missions, such as assassinations and torture. The ANBU usually work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success. The shinobi in the ANBU are hand-picked by the Kage; chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, background, or previous rank bear no weight in this decision. They wear their mask even in their own village, for their identity as an ANBU agent is to be known only by the Kage and village elders, with the exception of Root members who unless ordered to will otherwise only act on their leaders orders."sakura said "thank you sakura now I think every one has seen the news on this person who calls them self the ninja right" iruka asked they all noded sakura just smirked "this so called ninja who wants to take a guess which shinobi rank he falls under"he asked "you mean **she" **ino creacted "and how would you know ino you've never even seen this ninja" naruto said "yes I have she showed up and killed a man just with a flick of her wrist and a katanna it was on the news remember the murder at the cafa the one I work at"she said "ohhh yeah I saw that but then turned it off when you came on"sakura said with a smirk everyone laughed "shut up"ino yelled "why don't you say it to my face"sakura snapped back ino sat back down "that's what I thought now shut up" sakura yalled back at her "now now ladies calm down"iruka said "**RING RING RING"**the bell rung "ok tomarow we will start talking about chakra and other jutsu's have a nice day guys" iruka said as they all left to go home.

**Outside the school**

"ok guys I'll see you later" sakura said while waveing goodbye to her crew as she walked to her bick she ran into someone "hey watch were your going"sakura yelled the person looked at her. She looked at the person she had bumped into he had silver glasses and silver hair up in a pony tail he was wearing a gray vest with light black skinny jeans with black and gray vans "umm sorry sakura san" he said "how do you know my name?"sakura asked "ummm I heared your friends saying it"he replied "oh ok so whats your name sport"sakura asked lightly punching hin on the shoulder "ummm kabuto, Kabuto Yakushi"he answerd "uhh it feels like ive seen you before kabuto"sakura asked kabuto stared to freak out 'maybe she's caught on to me think kabuto think' "umm yeah I have art with you for 3rd pd I sit behind you" he said "oh yeah I remember now well kabuto I have to go now but I guess I'll see you tomarow in art?" she asked he nodded " yes I will" he said kinda unsure sakura chukled "ok then see ya kabuto san" sakura waved as she left to her bike when sakura was out of site kabuto's smile faded and turned into a smirk "hehe she dosnt remember master will be please"he said as he pulled up his glasses and left.

**End chapter 2**

**An: so what did you think. sorry about all the miss spelled words and grammer things I don't have a bata person so sorry anyways tell me what you think leave me reviews and I'll give you cookies XD and later in the story sakura's past will be shown and the identity of kabutos master I think we all know who that is but anyways got to go bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The ninja **

**Chapter 3**

**An: sorry I haven't updated in a while guys my other computer crashed guess it couldn't handle all the episodes of naruto XD anyways at the moment I'm on my sisters laptop which she doesn't know about sooo as soon as she see's me on it she'll take it away so this chapter my sound like its rushed and I promise to go back and fix the other chapters so you all can read and understand them better keep reviewing my story and look out for sakura's turn coming soon to a fanfic near you XD**

**Me: Sasuke do the disclaimer**

**Sasuke: no -_-**

**Me: fine then SAKURA!**

**Sasuke: shit**

**Sakura: UCHIHA! DO THE MOTHER F*****g DISCLAIMER NOW!**

**Sasuke: sapphire uchiha does not own naruto now please enjoy her wonderful story **

**Sakura/sapphire: *smirks* **

**Me: on with the story XD**

**Chapter 3 the full moon**

**Sasuke's p.o.v**

'What the hell is going on' I've been asking this question to myself all day. I woke up this morning and i felt fine it was just when I got to school sakura and her 'crew' weren't there I was going to get to the bottom of this. So what did I do I went to the girl of gossip I went to Karin * everybody scream :O* so this is how it went down. I walked towards **the table of fake bitches ** of course Karin was the first one to see me but I noticed that one was missing the blond one ummm info no no Inco no no wait ino yeah that's right she was I walked up to Karin "well well well I knew you'd come to me when the freaks left" she said I frowned "what do you mean 'when the freaks left' you mean they're not coming back" I started to panic "oh calm down don't get your panties in a bunch they'll be back tomorrow" she said like it was nothing " how are you so sure" I asked "they always leave when there's a full moon out see" one of the girls said she was pointing towards the window next to us it was sunny outside but you could still see the moon in all its big bright glory "ok so where's the blond one" I asked trying to get some more info out of them Karin just shrugged her shoulders "shit I don't know but I heard that sakura and her minions hang out at the old motorcycle warehouse" Karin answered 'mmm I'll go by there later tonight ' "oh thanks Karin" I said and walked away "hehe if you need anything else you can always call me" she said trying to be seductive but it just sounded like a cat dying "umm no thanks" I replied then walked off to my next class.

**Later that night**

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke pulled up at the old motorcycle warehouse the outside looked like it was about to come down it was big at least two stories and wide. He parked his bike and walked towards big brown wooden doors. He pushed but it wouldn't open he was about to walk around when the door slowly opened "ok that was creepy" he said to himself. He walked in, the place looked like it hadn't been used for over 5 years. It was empty then he heard the floor creak and it wasn't him "Karin if that's you just trying to rape me it's not funny" he yelled there was an dark laugh Sasuke looked up and saw light red eyes with black slits in them.

Then a big fox like animal jumped down it was orange with 9 tails flaying all around it "what the hell" Sasuke said while backing up but was soon on the floor with the fox on top of him "**did he send you here"? **it asked Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked "**ANSWER ME HUMEN"! ** it yelled "no nobody sent me here I was just looking for my friends" he said with a shaky voice. the creature grinned it picked Sasuke up and threw him at the door **"LEAVE AND DON'T EVER COME BACK" **it screamed Sasuke shot up and ran out the door.

**Back inside the warehouse**

"good job naruto" the women from the anbu headquarters said naruto stood up straight "I feel kind of bad that I did that to teme" he said in a low voice she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder "it's for his own good I mean how do you think he would of felt if he saw **ALL** of you like this" as she said that figures stepped out of the shadows. Tsunade did some handsigns "release" she yelled the whole room turned into the anbu headquarters she sat down at her desk there was a big TV screen behind her it flashed images of Sasuke speeding away on his motorcycle. "FRONT AND CENTER"! She yelled 7 figure's appeared at her desk.

One had long purple hair her eyes were a clear blue she was wearing her anbu outfit they all were but every one of them were different in a way. Like this one for example on her back she had black bird like wing that were at least 20 feet long when she opened them. Anbu name: death angle. powers: Flying and can control wind. Makes use of the large, feathered wings on her back for natural flight. Also has eagle-like vision and blood with regenerative properties. Can transform into a blue-skinned form with metallic, techno-organic wings, sharp metallic claws, and enhanced physical abilities.

Standing next to her was a man with brown hair tied in a low pony tail his like death angles eyes were a clear blue. His anbu outfit was different it had holes every were. Anbu name: spike. powers: shoots needles out of his body. Generates magnetic fields to manipulate metal, induce flight, create force fields, and harness energy blasts.

Standing next to spike was a girl with brown hair tied up in two buns. She was also wearing her anbu uniform it looked fine but she wore gloves to cover her hands. Anbu name: mimic. Powers: Copies other peoples powers and abilities, sometimes permanently

Next to her was a tall boy with a bowl haircut and big eyebrows unlike everybody's uniform his was green. Anbu name: sway. Powers: Time control, as well as a form of retro cognitive projection.

Next to him was a big boy his anbu outfit was red and was loose on his body. His hair was long and went down his back. Anbu name: blob. Powers: can make his body bigger.

After him was a boy with his hair tied up it looked like a pineapple? His uniform was a great for him. Anbu name: brainy. Powers: World's most powerful telepath, capable of astral projection, mind control, illusion casting, memory manipulation, psychic blasts, and sensing the presence of nearby enemies.

And last was the fox boy in his normal form his anbu uniform was very dirty which would tell you he didn't clean it. Anbu name: fox trot powers: superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and mass. Ambidextrous, he can turn into a big 9 tails fox. Has minor pheromone manipulation. His fox-like form gives him red like orange fur, night vision, and claws. Has the agility of a fox and the acrobatic prowess of an accomplished circus aerialist.

"Now I have called you all here because it seems or little snake has finally come out of his hole and is after his legacy" Tsunade said while she patted the head of the pig in her arms "but baa-Chan he can't I WONT LET HIM"! "calm yourself fox trot we won't let that happen now will we" brainy said while putting a hand on fox trots shoulder "yes brainy but what are numbers are looking like now we won't make it that's why I want you to recruit this Sasuke boy" she said "but chef he has no powers he's just a normal kid" sway said just then a another figure jumped down and landed next to Tsunade "no he is not" the figure said they all bowed their heads down and got on their knee "good afternoon itachi-samma "they all said in unison "rise" he said they all got up "he is not just any boy he is my brother and the heir to the uchiha throne" they all gasped "WHAT"?They all yelled well more like fox trot yelled "he will awaken his powers soon he has already meet **HER** has he not" they all nodded "good she will awaken his powers and he will save her from the darkness that has surrounded its self around her" they all had a determined look on their faces . "Now you all may take your leave to your quarter's until the sun has risen" she finished they all nodded "naruto" she called he turned around "yes baa-Chan" he answered she smirked "go feed your leader" she said he nodded and disappeared.

"Tsunade –samma he has planned to make her his ultimate weapon and I have a feeling he's going to use her friends against her" itach said Tsunade shook her head 'I knew it ' she thought to herself "what have you found" she asked "I looked at the book and it changed" Tsunade swung around "what do you mean changed" she asked "the first time I looked at it everything was fine but I looked at it again today and history Is repeating its self if we don't do something soon she will kill everybody and everything in her path" he finished Tsunade punched he desk "DAMM YOU OROCHIMARU"! She screamed

**With Naruto:**

Kimi wa namida nagiashita

Nakija kura kodomo no youni

Tatoe agu ga miehaku natte mo mamoruyo

Natsu no sora miagete Miranda.

"sakura-Chan dinner time" naruto called as he walked towards the big metal door he looked inside it was pitch black the only thing he saw were glowing yellow snake like eyes. 'why did he stop my singing' she asked herself "you stupid weak human why did you stop my singing do you have a death wish" she said while smirking "no I brought you dinner" he said in a sing song voice she caught a sniff of what he brought her she jumped trying to get it but the chains holding her back stopped her "dammit" she whispered "sorry leader-samma but it's so you don't try to kill anybody in your form" he said she stepped into the moon light to reveal her in her anbu uniform. Her hair was no longer pink but silver she had sharp fangs she had grown taller her boobs and her ass had grown bigger. Anbu rank: leader anbu name: snake eyes. Powers during fool moon she turns into a snake like vampire, during a solar eclipse her powers go to their maximum limit and she turns into sapphire the demon that resides in her. **CAUTION: **when this happens hide and pray she doesn't find you wait until the eclipse is over if you doesn't she will kill you with no mercy.

**An: so what did you think it took me a long ass time but I did it and I can't wait to put up the next chapter oh and if you got to my profile you'll see that I put up sakura's turn but I only put up the first chapter don't worry summers coming up soon so I will update more quicker I promise any ways review please XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**The ninja **

**Chapter 4**

**An: hey I'm back how did you like the last chapter lol I don't really know what to say so on with the story**

**Me: I do not own naruto if I did sakura would have a clan and they would be badass and evil XD.**

**Sakura's p.o.v**

I woke up this morning in my cage the full moon was gone and so was my form. I hate the full moon I hate him for doing this to me. I sighed and started singing.

koko ni aru no wa

kimi ga ima made eranda michi no

kotae tachi yo

Hora jishin motte susumeba ii

totemo shizen na no

ame agari no ASUFARUTO ni

Niji ga kakaru you niLonely kaze ga fuite

Feeling ki ga tsuita yo

kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo

Call me wakatteru wa

With you ai wa itsumo

atae au mono

For you

kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka

kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara

nando tsumazuita toshite mo

For you

taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu

yume miru koto

kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite

kizutsuite mo namida korae

gaman shiteta yo ne?

sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de

mita kite kara

nani mo iwanakute mo

wakatteru yo

donna toki mo ganbatteta koto

Runaway mayotta nara

Try again nando datte

yarinaosu koto dekiru kara

I'm here soba ni iru wa

Believing osorenai de

shinji au koto

For you

kitto mo itsu no hi ka

kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara

nando kizutsuita toshite mo

For you

taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu

yume miru koto

hitomi dake wa osorasanai de ite

kimi ga egaku yuuki ga hora

kakegae no nai takaramono ni kawaru yo

ima ryoute hiroge Fly high

kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka

kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara

nando kizutsuita toshite mo

For you

taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu

yume miru koto

kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite

"Your voice sounded better than when we were younger" a deep voice said I turned to look out of my cage. "Well what do we have here" I smirked and the figure stepped into the light. "It's been awhile huh saku-bear" he said while smirking I pouted "how could you call me that weasel-Chan"? His face turned tomato red "SAKURA"! He yelled I chuckled to myself. He leaned against the bars and laughed to "you know this is how we first meet remembered"? He said I was shocked 'he remembers' I said to myself "yeah this is exactly how it was" ***flashback time* **

**FLASHBACK!**

_Sakura was sitting in her dark cell the sound of water could be heard she'd been locked in her cell since training this early morning. Her father had thrown her in there for her lack of power. She sat there and thought about his words._

_**Sakura lay on the ground panting "get up you worthless piece of trash you'll never get stronger like this" he hissed at her. Sakura struggled to get up off the ground. Half of her bones were broken. She gritted her teeth and stood up limping and putting most of her weight on her left leg. She held her arm to her chest trying not to cry out in pain but she couldn't hold it in any longer and she started crying. Trying her best to stifle it but failing. "Weapons don't cry" he chuckled darkly. After a few minutes she collapsed. The last thing she remembered was him grabbing her by her broken arm dragging her back to her cell before she blacked out.**_

_Sakura sighed he was right I'm weak. And I'm supposed to be a weapon I disgust myself. To calm herself she started to sing._

_Sha la la itsuka kitto_

_Boku wa te ni surunda_

_Hakanaki mune ni sotto _

_Hikari moete yuke_

_Aitaku naru no shoto_

_Nakitaku naru no junjo_

_Natsu no hinitobi konna_

_Hotaru wa kaenna nai_

_Anata wa nani mo iwazu_

_Fuchin tsuke wo nakashite_

_Kizutsuki mama umetsui ta ne_

_Kanashii honto kimochi_

_Yurameite ita_

"_You sing beautiful young warrior" a voice said sakura shot up "whose there" she whispered weakly._

_A short boy stepped out in the light he had lines running down from the side of his eyes to the bottom of his nose. He was wearing an anbu uniform he had a konoha headband on tied around is forehead._

_Sakura's eyes widen "how did you get in here, are you here to save me"? She started to babble on._

"_calm down dear saku-bear I will get you out of here soon but now is not the time I have just come to tell you that I WILL get you out of here" he said_

_Sakura turned red 'did he just call me saku-bear'? She asked herself "what is your name"? She asked_

_He smirked "my name is itachi uchiha sent here from konoha's leader" he finished_

"_Mmm well weasel-Chan I think it's time for you to go before my father finds you" she held in her laughter 1 because It was funny that she called him weasel-Chan and 2 because it caused her pain._

_Itachi blushed another shade of red "DON'T CALL ME THAT" he yelled sakura couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment._

"_it's not funny" he said coldly sakura just smirked "oh yes it was weasel-Chan" she replied before itachi could say anything else the door started to open "sakura what in the world is this annoying noise your making" sakura turned towards the door and itachi was gone._

_Just then a girl about sakura's age which was 3 walked in she was wearing a light pink kimono with white cherry blossom petals going around it with a red obi tied at her waist._

_She had fire red hair that was down but in a small pony tail on the left side of her head in the front of the pony tail was a white and red flower._

"_I hurt my arm training with father this morning and I put too much weight on it" she kind of lied but her arm really was hurt._

"_Oh I shall help you little sister" she said as she unlocked sakura's cage. She stepped in and bent down beside sakura she did quick handsigns and her hands started to glow green._

_When she was down she stood up and dusted herself off as she was about to walk out of her sisters cage sakura stopped her "thank you Kokoa-_ _Oneesan" sakura said weakly "you are very welcome Imoutosan I will inform orochimaru- otousan" she replied and left. _

***end flashback***

Sakura sat there remembering that day. Itachi got up "well I have come to release you and give you your knew mission". He stated

He unlocked her cage with a couple handsigns. She stepped out wearing her anbu uniform her hair was its same shade of pink and her eyes were back to normal.

Itachi straightened up and put his hand up to his forehead *like they do in the army*

"Anbu leader snake eyes I the crow from anbu information gathering has come to give you and your alpha team a recruiting mission".

"Mmm and who is the newbie" she asked itachi pulled out a manila folder "you and your team must read this else were". He said sakura nodded and walked off to find her team.

**Later that day at school**

Normal p o v

It was lunch time

Sakura and her crew and Sasuke were sitting at their table "so Sasuke what are you doing after school today" sakura asked Sasuke blushed "umm- i-m g-going h-ho-me t-o d-o h-ome w-ork" stuttered sakura chuckled "well would you like to study with us tonight"? She asked

He nodded "oi teme don't you need to ask your parents"? Naruto asked with ramen in his mouth

Sasuke's whole mood changed his face showed sadness "my parents are dead" he replied

Sakura laughed "is there something funny about my parents dying" he said coldly to her

"Please join the club all are parents are dead we don't have any why do you think every time we get in trouble they don't call are parents mmm" sakura replied her face held no emotion

Everybody looked sad "hinata and neji are the only related kids in my band of misfits" she added

"Oh" was the only thing Sasuke could say "so are you with us"? She asked he thought for a while then nodded.

"Good you have your bike with you" naruto asked Sasuke shook his head "no it's in the shop it broke down last night" he said

"Then you'll ride with me afterschool" sakura said Sasuke's face turned red again sakura just smirked

"good we leave in 0900 got it" she said "hai" they all said in unison this was going to be very fun she thought to herself

**An: so what do you think? The next chapter Sasuke will be pulled into the world of the ninja. Will he find his true destiny and will we meet with sakura's sister mmm all this in the next chapter stay tuned XD remember to review please sapphire is out of here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ninja **

**Chapter 5**

**AN: wow it's been awhile huh sorry I haven't updated in like two years I have no excuses gomen I'm trying to update all of them I picked this one first because it was the one that hasn't been updated in like forever.**

**So here you go chapter 5 of the ninja enjoy!**

**Sasuke: kunoichi of death sakura does not own naruto or any of its characters but she does own this story plot so just shut up and read it.**

**An a alleyway **

A man with a bird type mask and long sandy coat ran into a dead end an a alleyway. He was breathing heavily through his mask, he could feel his heart beating through his chest.

"Nowhere to run now little birdy seems like you've run out of choices and time. So just tell me what I want to know and I'll make your death quick." The man looked behind him to find his chaser. A girl with red hair and glowing red eyes she wore a white button up shirt with her sleeves rolled up, with a red mini skirt, for shoes she wore red pumps. On her head she wore a white head band.

The anbu caught his breath trying to hide his fear. "As an anbu of Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai attacking me is a major offence to the kage of konoha and in doing so you will be trailed and put to dea-." He was stopped by a sharp pain in his abdomen.

He looked down to find the girls hand going threw him. "I don't have time for this tell me where sakura haruno is." The girl whispered in his ear the anbu's eyes widened. "What do you want with snake eyes" he managed to ask

The girl laughed "let's just say were childhood friends, you could even say were sisters." She laughed

The man gasped "your Kokoa haruno". The girl smirked "indeed I am so why don't you just tell me where my dear little sister is."

The anbu smirked "please I've heard the stories about how your dear little sister was the pride of your father how she over powered you In every way and when she left he tried to train you to be like her but you could never be as powerful as her so he just threw you away just like the trash you are"

Kokoa grinded her teeth she grabbed hold of the anbu's intestines and squashed them until the exploded inside him. "SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING NOW THAT YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF IM GOING TO POP EVER ORGAN IN YOUR BODY LIKE A BALLON!"

The anbu started screaming as she grabbed all his organs and started squishing them, until she got to his heart "now TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

He started coughing up blood "go to hell" Kokoa smirked "didn't you hear they kicked me out" she then started squeezing it. His breath hitched "come on just tell me I wont let you die until you tell me" she smirked

Before the anbu could give her another smart ass remark black crow feathers started to fall and the pupils in his eyes disappeared. "_You will not defeat her, she is the rightful heir to the old kingdom it is her birthright" _

Kokoa stared at him with shock "I AM THE RIGHTFULL HEIR" she yelled in his face _"you will fail just like your ancestor before you, your birth was a mistake YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED IN THE WOMB!" _he screamed at her

In one swift move she ripped out his heart and threw it on the ground her long red bangs covered her eyes. Looking up at the moon one eyes was the same glowing red eye but the other had changed to a yellow color with black slits.

Stepping on the man's heart she started walking away "I'll just kill her before she can gain her past's memories then I'll be the only one to rule the old kingdom when it rises again"

She jumped in the air the moon behind her "not even our father"

**After school in the parking lot **

**Sakura's p.o.v**

Today was the day we took Sasuke with us to headquarters. My heart felt like it was about to leap out of my chest. So many questions and worries ran through my head, what would he think? Would he run? Would he try and tell someone? And worse what will he think of me after he knows I'm.. I mean were monsters.

He is itachi-kun's brother so they can't be too different from each other can they? **"You worry too much hime"** I heard a dark voice in the back of my mind

I leaned back on the pillar behind me crossed my arms and closed my eyes. In my mind I came in view of a coffin type box with heavy duty locks on it "why don't you go back to the pits of hell where you came from demon"

There was a dark chuckle **"now now we both know demon is such an understatement" **the chains started to rattle "your right there is no word to describe how evil you are"

Then the whole coffin started shaking **"oh how I love that feistiness in you hime you thrill me with your words"** I then just turned and walked away from the coffin. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder "**one of these days we'll combine as one and then you'll have to let me kill as much as I want I mean we're already so much alike"**

I turned around and tried to slap her hand away but there was nothing there. I then turned and started walking away "we are nothing alike" I said before coming out of my mind.

"Sakura!" I heard a yell I leaned off the pillar and opened my eyes to find Sasuke walking towards me with one hand in his pocket and the other waving at me.

I gave him a small smile and waved back "hey you ready?" I asked him he nodded and we started walking toward my bike "so where are the others?" he asked

"They decided to go ahead of us" I said handing him a black helmet. He nodded as we both got on I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. A smile blush went across my face 'he's so strong I can feel his muscles through his sleeves' I thought to myself

As I started to dive out of the parking lot I notice a black car follow me out hoping it was just a coincidence I continued to speed away.

After we got a few blocks away from the school I stopped at a stop light. The same black car I saw at the school pulled up next to me. "Hey sakura I've noticed that car has been following up since we left the school" Sasuke whispered to me

I revved up my motorcycle "I know" I said as I looked between the now red light and the black car. I could hear the car's engine go off to and I smirked. 'There going to try and catch me huh well so be it"

Then like a bullet going off the light turned green and I took off leaving a black mark on the road behind me.

I looked behind me to see that the black car was struggling to keep up I smirked 'fools they really thought they could keep up with me' then like a bad joke they pulled up on the side of me.

"Their persistent I'll give them that!" I yelled to Sasuke he nodded I then looked at the black car next to me they started to get a little close to my bike then next thing I know their hitting me.

I swerved a little then looked at them to see they were rolling down the window to show a white gun I also saw a mask with red swirls and 4 waves like lines on the forehead.

'so my father's sent his two best assassins after me' I smirked I could feel my eyes burning then an evil smile curled onto my lips '**so much fun'** I thought

I shook my head trying to get her out of my mind 'no not today monster' I said to her. I then turned to Sasuke "hold on" I told him he nodded and I felt him hold me tighter.

I then sped up and pulled up to the car using my strength I kicked the shit out of their car making them slide two lanes over and leaving a big ass dent in their car.

I put a hand over my mouth making an 'oops' gesture toward them. Obviously this pissed them off because they came towards me with full force, but me being smarter than them I slowed down making them miss and swerve in front of me.

I looked back at Sasuke "ok I want you to drive for a minute I need to go take care of these two" I told him letting go of the handle and letting him steer "WHAT?!" he yelled

I smiled while taking off my helmet and holding on to it I stood up on the bikes handle then jumped in the air doing a flip and landing gracefully on the hood of the car.

"Well well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi and his pet Haku yuki!" I yelled Haku who was in the passenger's seat looked at Zabuza who had an angry look "get the hell off my car bitch!" he screamed while making sharp turns left and right trying to throw me off.

I smirked at him "nice try but that's not gonna work" I said then Haku was pointing his white gun at me and pulling the trigger I felt it hit my shoulder. Haku and Zabuza smirked at each other.

I then started laughing moving my hand from my shoulder reviling nothing but a hole in my shirt "nice try though your ice bullets do leave that cold chill in me now" I said to them

"What the fuck orochimaru didn't tell us about this!" Zabuza yelled while I stayed on the hood of the car laughing. My eyes changed to their yellow color with the black slits

"She has his eyes" Haku pointed I smirked "now boys it's my turn to hit back" I put all my chakra in the helmet and slammed it down as hard as I could down on the car.

My helmet went straight through the cars roof bringing the car to an immediate stop looking at Haku and Zabuza trying to get out with their heads and noses bleeding.

I threw a fist into the window grabbing both Zabuza and Haku yanking them out. I held them out in front of me so they could stare into my snake like eyes.

"listen and listen good because I'm only going to say it once you tell my fucking father to STOP sending his men after me or next time he'll be getting a surprise visit straight to hell GOT IT!" I yelled to them

They nodded and I smiled to them "goodbye then" I said spinning around really fast with them in each hand, then coming to a stop and tossing them in the air only seeing a twinkling star where I threw them.

Sasuke stopped next to me on my bike I quickly got on "what was that?" he asked me shocked at what he just saw. I laughed "I'll tell you when we get to headquarters" I said speeding away.

**At the anbu base headquarters **

**Normal p.o.v**

As Sasuke and sakura pulled up at the warehouse sasuke's heart stopped 'this is the place that THING told me to never return to' he thought to himself sakura pulled into the gates and the automatically closed behind her.

"Wait sakura we shouldn't be here its dangerous" he said to her in a worried voice sakura just laughed "yeah it is but you're with me so you're fine"

Before Sasuke could say anything else sakura pulled in the big rusty doors and they closed behind her. As Sasuke looked around he saw that it looked different from when the last time he was there.

Sakura parked her bike next to 5 different cars "well everybody's here already let's get a move on now don't want the boss getting made and killing you just yet"

"Wait what I'm confused what is this place? Where are naruto and the others? Who's the boss? What was that back there? And why would this boss guy kill me?"

"Slow down uchiha all your questions will be answered when we get up there now come on" sakura said while pulling a still confused Sasuke with her.

**In tsunada's office **

"here they come" naruto said standing next to hinata she nodded. Tsunada just sat at her desk arms crossed sakura's battle with Zabuza and Haku played behind her on the big screen.

Itachi came up behind her from the shadows and place a hand on her shoulder she looked at him and nodded "it's time for both of them to know the truth" she said as Itachi placed a large old book on her desk

"It's time for the great prince and princess to wake up again"

**End chapter 5**

**AN: so how was that phew that was a long chapter I thought you guess deserved it since I'm taking so long in updating so please review review review and I'll try and update sakura's turn and fear me soon!**

**Next time on the ninja **

_A promise- My heart only belongs to you,_ _my life only belongs to you. We both were meant for each other,_ _That is why, you found me, and found you. May this relation strengthens at each step, And is never full of regrets. I promise to give you all my love and care, and ready for everything to share. I am here for you with all my ears, May this relation of ours remain pure and clear."_


End file.
